


Revernce

by beyondthetide (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Healing, I love that boy, Ice Skating, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Russian Pissbaby, VictUuri, Yuri Needs To Find His Chill, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beyondthetide
Summary: A drop out from competitive skater after an accident leaves 17 year old Katsuki Aimi in a rut with little to no inspiration. Until she meets Yuri Plisetsky, a Russian pissbaby with anger issues who brings colour back to her life.Plus I'm making Victuuri cannon cause they are and no one will ever convince me other wise.





	1. Where It Began

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a story collaboration with my friend Char! If you wanna read her stuff she'd over on Wattpad as GhostEye (honestly do it, I live for her writting)

_She's pulled it off! Aimi Katsuki is officially the first skater to ever land a quadruple axel in competition and at only 15 years old! I see a gold medal for Japan in the girls future if she can pull that off at the Winter Olympics this year!_

I sighed, staring out my bedroom window as rain thundered against the pane. Now is not the time Aimi; Yuri will be home any minute after his disaster at the Grand Prix. Now was not the time to feel sorry for yourself. You had to be there for him.

"Aimi! That's your brother home!" My mothers voice yelled up the stairs

"Coming!" I called back, heaving a sigh I pulled myself to my feet, exiting my room. I could see Yuri putting his cases down and getting hugged by my older sister.

"Yuri." I smiled gently and he turned; there was an awful silence in the room for a moment. This was the first time we'd seen each other since I'd been away studying; his Grand Prix being a few months ago now.

"How about I make some tea?" Mari said with a smile that was too big and left us alone.

"I'm sorry, Aimi." Yuri said quietly

"What for?" I frowned

"I wanted to win; for us both." he muttered

"Yuri..." I sighed, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into a hug, he burst into tears on my shoulder as he clutched my waist. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he repeated

"Yuri, stop it," I sighed, running my hand through his hair "it's not your fault, you did amazing - I'm so proud... there's always next year," He hiccuped as his tears soaked into the shoulder of my sweater as we stood in silence for a few minutes "how about we go to the rink?"

"O-okay." he pulled away, his face gone red. He always was an ugly cryer, I pulled the tissue out of my back pocket and wiped his nose.

"Blow." I sighed and he did what he was told. I swear I babied my 23 year old older brother when I'd only just turned 17 "I'll just get my skates." I smiled reassuringly, turning away and ignoring my ankle as it twinged; walking up the stairs to my room. I sighed as I entered my room; skates discarded in the corner, my poster of Mao Asade falling down, bed messily made. I picked my pristine white skates off the floor - staring at them with some comprehension before grabbing my leg warmers. _Don't over think_. Yuri needs comforting. I pushed any doubts into the corner of my mind as I walked down the stairs. Yuri stood sniffling and biting his thumb. I hadn't seen my brother in months. He'd been home that whole time after flunking out of the Grand Prix but I'd been studying abroad to be able to speak English fluently. I now noticed he'd put on some weight.

"Lets go." I smiled and he followed me into the cold. I zipped my jacket over my chest and puffed out a breath, it condensed in the air in front of me.

"You're not disappointed?" Yuri asked as we made for the ice rink

"Of course not," I rolled my eyes "of course I want you to win, Yuri, but don't get so down on yourself - you can always try again."

"yeah," he said vaguely "how's your ankle?"

"Same old same old." I waved away the question as the rink came into view. We walked inside in silence and I brushed a lock of my dark hair off my face and behind my ear as we walked up to the desk, I realised it was after hours but Yu-chan always let us on the ice when we wanted.

"Excuse us." Yuri spoke

"Our regular hours are over." the woman replied, moving to hang up a pair of skates from behind the counter, she turned and her eyes widened as she saw us both there.

"It's been a while, Yuko-san." Yuri said awkwardly

"Yuri-kun? Aimi-chan?" she beamed, running over to the counter "you came to skate?! Go ahead."

"We can?" Yuri asked

"You just wanna skate the two of you? Of course you can!" she smiled "I'll protect you!"

"Thank you." I smiled and followed Yuri towards the rink, as the doors opened we were hit with the blast of cold air and I breathed deep through my nose. I always loved the clean, cold air of the rink. But now all I wanted was to cry at the site of the ice, my fingers clutching tightly to the laces of my skates as I sat next to my brother to pull them on. I sighed as I pulled my lucky scrunchy from my wrist. I'd worn it to every competition. Well, all but one. I pulled my long, chocolate brown hair up off my shoulders.I was very similar to Yuri in most ways, especially physically. Except, Yuri had a heart of glass. I had one of lead. most figure skaters were fragile. But constant ridicule had made me the strong skater I used to be.

"Would you wait here?" Yuri asked, holding his glasses to me as stood with Yu at the side of the rink "I want you to see this."

"Okay?" I frowned, tucking his glasses into my bag.

"I've been practising this since the competitions ended." he said before skating on to the ice

"Yu, can you film this?" I asked quietly, she looked over and nodded - seeming to know why. She pulled out her phone as Yuri started, I instantly recognised it as Victor's free skate. Growing up I'd never idolised Victor as much as Yuri. Of course, I admired him as the truly breath taking skater he was. However, I'd always looked up to female skaters. I was all for girl power and watching girls win competitions was empowering. My eyes widened as Yuri flawlessly moved from move to move, pulling off every single one with flare and perfection. I smile tugged at my lips; I'd never look up to any skater more than I looked up to my big brother. I found myself tearing up as he finished his combination spin.

"Yuri that was beautiful!" I grinned as he looked over, I stepped out on to the ice. My ankle wobbling slightly as I was out of practice but I glided over easily.

"You think?" he smiled sheepishly

"It was wonderful!" I smiled "I.. I thought you'd be depressed longer.."

"I got bored of feeling sad," he sighed "I wanted my love of skating back."

"That's great!" I grinned "teach me that combination spin, will you?"

"Of course." he chuckled

"We gotta do something about that pudge," I teased, poking him in the belly "so lets skate lots - okay?"

"You got it!" he grinned and I plastered a fake smile of my face as my ankle gave another particularly twinge and I tried not to wince.


	2. Ramen

"Oh my god, you told Yu to film it!?" Minako wailed at my and I braced myself as I leaned over my bowl of ramen.

"I didn't think her kids would upload it..." I attempted meekly as I tried to look round her at the TV. Yuri was currently in his room, sleeping his troubles away after it was revealed the video I made Yu take went viral. She sighed in annoyance and left me to it, I watched as snow swirled around outside my window. The town currently over taken by a cold snap meant there was snow everywhere. I smiled as I slurped up another mouth full off noodles; enjoying the warmth on my day off from the cafe I worked in. The door burst open and Yuri suddenly ran in.

"Yuri?" I frowned, almost dropping hot food all over myself in shock as I sucked up more, I wish I hadn't as I almost choked on my noodles as Victor Nikiforov walked through the door after him. I coughed violently as the food burned my throat and noodled got stuck in my lungs "holy shit!"

"Aimi." Yuri sighed at my swearing.

"Sorry, holy poop!" I corrected with an eye roll "the _fuck_ is going on?" I asked, putting down my bowl on the table in front of me as Victor sat down opposite me, Yuri shot me a look.

"He.. he wants to be my coach." Yuri looked like he was in shock.

There was silence in the room and I realised he didn't speak Japanese and had no idea what we were saying "I'm Yuri's sister," I addressed him in English "Aimi."

"I recognise you.." he frowned

"I was a skater too." I sighed

His eyes widened "yes! You were the girl who landed the quadruple axel!"

"That was me." I stiffened as Yuri looked over at me quickly

"You don't skate anymore?" he asked

"No, I injured myself," I said, quickly moving to change the subject "can I get you some tea?"

"I'd love some tea!" he beamed and I found myself smiling under his kind face as I stood, walking to the kettle "I didn't know you were related." he said casually, addressing both Yuri and I.

"Not many people did." I shrugged "there was another person with the name Katsuki skating during that time too, people assumed none of us were related."

"What are you eating here?" he asked curiously, looking at my bowl of soup and noodles.

"Ramen.. it's just noodles- do you want some?" I asked "I made it myself."

"I'd love some!" he said excitedly and I chuckled, fishing him out another bowl and wincing as my ankle twinged, letting out an involuntary hiss of pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"My ankle," I waved it away "it twinges now and then, it's nothing.. how hungry are you?"

"Starving!" he grinned, I looked at Yuri for some form of explanation but he seemed to be in shock so I just sighed as I filled up a bowl for Victor and handed it to him with a mug of tea, picking up my bowl too. Victor chowed down the food quickly as his dog curled up in his lap, yawning widely he curled into a ball and in seconds was snoring.

"Yuri, what the fuck?" I hissed over my bowl

"I... I..." he managed before the door burst open to reveal Minako. Who started yelling at Yuri instantly and I just continued to slurp down my noodled nonchalantly; but then choked as she told him he had been inspired by his video and that's why he wanted to come here. To find his inspiration.. in Yuri.

"I feel like I should be thanked for making Yu film that now," Minako shot me a look and I chuckled "or not."

Victor sneezed in his sleep and we all looked over to see him as he sat up sleepily, even I had to admit he was hot shit "I'm hungry." he mumbled

"Still?" I chuckled "what do you want to eat?"

"As your coach, I'd like to know what your favourite food is, Yuri." Victor smiled, hugging on to his dog and I smiled. He was cute. Could I even say that when I was 10 years younger than him? Everyone in the skating scene wanted to bang Victor though.

"That one's easy; go sit in the living room - I can make it." I chuckled, instantly knowing I could make Katsudon withing 15 minutes as I knew it was his favourite. I could practically make it with my eyes closed now as I pulled out the ingredients, my brain already a little full to the brim with information that I had to digest at this point. I made enough for the four of us and walked through to where Victor was sitting. Yuri was staring at him as if he was the sun and I chuckled as I put down the bowls.

"Wow! Amazing!" Victor grinned at the bowl of pork and rice.

"Pork cutlet bowl," I translated it to English "Katsudon, extra large."

He picked up the chopsticks, holding them rather awkwardly but I didn't correct him as he took a bite, exclaiming something in Russian before shoving more in his mouth "delicious! too good for words!" I smiled, I'd always liked cooking so it was nice to get a compliment.

"I'm glad you like it." Yuri smiled sheepishly

"Yuri gains weight easily," Minako smirked, leaning on her hand "so he's only allowed to eat it when he's won a competition, right?" I snorted to myself, given how his pudge looked I didn't think he'd been following that rule while I was studying in Britain.

"Oh? So have you been eating them recently?" Victor asked

"Yes, yes." Yuri nodded with a smile. Poor naive, Yuri.

"Why?" Victor said, still smiling "you haven't won anything?" I choked on my tea as Victor started scrutinising Yuri's body, I promised him not to make anymore Katsudon and Yuri took him to his room. I chuckled happily as seeing my brother in such a good mood as I took myself to my bed.


	3. Plisetsky

"Good morning!" came a voice as I stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, I turned to see Victor, my brain having to do some work to find the English words this early in the morning but I got there in the end.

"Good morning, Victor" I smiled "have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No, not yet" he smiled at me "I didn't think it polite to help myself"

"You're our guest" I smiled "help yourself, okay? Can I make you something?"

"What's a traditional Japanese breakfast, I'd like to get to know the country I'm staying in as well!"

"I make a mean rolled omelette" I smiled

"Then I'd love that!" he beamed and chuckled, he was so kind "you're a very sweet girl"

"Thanks" I smiled as I grabbed some eggs out the freezer, there was a couple moments of quiet between us.

"I looked up why you don't skate anymore last night" he said abruptly

"O-oh?" I froze as I was about to crack an egg into the pan

"Looked painful" he said thoughtfully "are you alright now?"

I smiled slightly "Yes, thank you, I'm alright"

"You can't ever skate again?" he asked gently

"No, I'll wreck my knee" I sighed, flipping his omlette "so no, as much as I might wish I could"

"What a shame" he sighed sincerely "you're a beautiful skater"

I smiled "thank you, Victor" as I slapped his omlette on to a plate and slid it across to him

"Spasibo!"

"Huh?" I cocked an eyebrow

"Thank you" he smiled

I chuckled "douitashimashite"

He grinned as I spoke the Japanese phrase for you're welcome and started eating his omelette, I smiled slightly. I could get used to having such a nice ray of sunshine around. I walked up to my room to do some studying and check when my next shift at the cafe was next.

x

I sighed as I walked in from my shift a week later, stretching my arms above my head and hearing the joints in my back pop audibly. Morning shifts were going to be the death of me. I sighed as I noticed Yuri's lunch sitting on the table. He'd forgotten it. Again. I sighed, the skating rink had been jammed with people for days after it got out Victor was here helping Yuri, grabbing a hoodie from my room to conceal my face (I'd kept out of the eye of the skating community for years and I'd like to keep it that way) I grabbed his lunch to take to him.

As I got to the rink I saw it was jammed packed with people and groaned as I tried to push through, I managed to get to the front. The triplets saw it was me and let me into the building without too much hassle and I pushed me hood down with a tired puff of breath as I headed for the rink. As I pushed open the door I saw Victor and Yuri weren't alone as usual, they were with another boy - all three of them turning to look at me from the ice.

"Haru!" Victor said happily, picking up on the nickname usually reserved for people very close to me, I honestly didn't mind "to what do we owe the pleasure"

"Yuri forgot his lunch, sorry for interrupting" I said awkwardly

"Thank you for bringing it" Yuri smiled, speaking in Japanese to me as he skated to the barrier

"I'll just leave it with your bag" I said, moving away.

"Haru, have you met Yuri before?" Victor asked "you might of run into each other at Junior Competitions"

I looked over at the sour looking boy beside him "no, I don't think we have"

He clicked his tongue and looked away, I raised my eyebrows "Don't be rude, she won more medals than you did" Victor laughed and Yuri's eyes widened

"You're a skater?" he asked

"Was" I deadpanned "I'm Katsuki Haruka"

"Yuri Plisetsky" he sighed impatiently, I sighed in return and stepped away. Another skater who didn't have the time to make friends. Shocker.

"Won't you join us Haru, if you're up for it?" Victor asked

"I should go.." I said slowly "I didn't even bring my skates"

"At least stay to watch" Victor smiled "I'd like your opinion"

"O-okay" I stuttered, moving to take a seat at one of the benches at the side of the rink.

x

"Who even are you?" came a voice as I watched Yuri talk with Victor on the ice - a huge smile on my brother's face. It was so nice to see him this happy.

"I'm Yuri's sister..." I cocked an eyebrow "did I not mention that?"

"I figured." he sighed, rolling his eyes a little "I meant, Victor never needs an opinion - so why are you here?"

"I think he was just being polite..." I muttered, looking away from him.

"You were a skater?" he asked relentlessly 

"Yes." I deadpanned

"Why not anymore?" he asked

"I really don't think that's any of your business." I shot back, getting a little pissed off now "would it kill you to be more polite?" He seemed taken aback as his mouth former a small O shape "excuse me." I muttered, standing up to leave.

"Hey, wait!" he snapped, I stopped and turned around "sorry..." he muttered 

"It's alright," I sighed, then looked over to Yuri, switching to speaking Japanese; not giving a shit if it was rude now "Yuri, I'm leaving."

"Alright," he smiled, gliding over "I'll see you at home." he gave me a hug over the barrier of the rink. I pushed my hands into my pockets as I left the rink, the fact there were a million people from the press crammed into the exit slipping my mind as I left the rink. As I stepped into the lobby I was instantly startled by a flash in my face, blinking and holding my hand out.

"Katsuki Aimi?"

I jumped as I had a million cameras pushed in my face.

"Why are you here?"

The flashes spiked anxiety in my chest as people closed in around me.

"Are you making a come back to skating?!" 

Shit, shit, shit, shit. This was not a place to have a panic attack. I squeezed my eyes shut, the flashes suddenly stopping and I opened one eye to see the back of a black hoodie, my eyes moving up to see blonde hair coming out the front.

"Back up; do you guys have any manners?" Yuri snapped and I felt my cheeks redden as he snatched my hand in his, yanking it roughly towards the exit and I stumbled after him. The guys with cameras seeming to think staying to try catch Victor or Yuri was worth their time more than me and Yuri leaving. He marched for a couple minutes, I was so dazed, my eyes still seeing spots from the flashes for me to protest.

"Yuri?" I managed and he stopped abruptly, dropping my hand and turning on me.

"Are you an idiot?" he snapped angrily and I jumped 

"I just forgot." I shot back, crossing my arms pissily. He sighed and stepped away.

"Are you alright?" he muttered reluctantly

I raised an eyebrow "You're kinda rude, you know that?" he shot me a look "but yes, I'm fine.." there was a few seconds of silence "thank you." 

"What for?" he frowned 

"Rescuing me..." I said awkwardly, scratching my neck. His cheeks went a little red and he dropped my gaze.

"No problem." he mumbled 

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," I sighed "can we start again?"

He looked at me for a moment "alright."

"I mean, it was your fault you're kinda rude." I teased, he was about to angrily shoot something back when Yuri and Victor running over, I smiled at him. He didn't return it but he looked away with a sigh, I think that's his version of a smile.


	4. Smile, It Suits You.

I yawned as I sat in the living room, my legs crossed under me as I had a text book open in front of me - doing my upmost to not actually do any studying. I'd warmed uo some left over Katsudon. I rolled my eyes as another ad for the skate off between the Yuri's aired on the local channel and muted the TV - looking to my text book and not actually soaking anything up. The door suddenly burst open, causing me to jump. I turned to see Yuri, Victor and Yuri walk in, obviously just coming in from the baths.

"Evening." I smiled, then realised I'd spoke in Japanese - they seemed to get the gist as Yuri spoke back our mother tongue to me.

"Hey, your shift go okay?"

"Fine." I sighed, then switched to English "you guys want some food, I think there's katsudon left - unless Mari ate it."

"Well, Yuri's banned from eating it until he wins something."Victor grinned and I chuckled as my brother's forlorn expression.

"What about you, Yuri?" I asked the blonde "hungry?"

"No." he scoffed, there was a small pause before his stomach rumbled loudly and I smiled slightly. What a dork.

"I'll heat it up anyway," I said, trying not to laugh "just in case you change your mind."

"Alright." he crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes as I walked to the fridge to find the food, the three of them sat down at the table as I shoved a bowl on the stove to warm up. I looked over at the pouting bow sitting on the floor by our table and chuckled quietly to myself as I scooped up the bowl and sat it on the table in front of him, giving him a work as I'd watched Victor try and use chop sticks the other day and thought it better as I sat opposite them, pushing some of my own into my mouth. He looked at the bowl reproachfully.

"Go on, try some," I laughed "I promise I didn't poison it."  
He clicked his tongue and shoved his fork into the bowl, putting a tiny mouthful in his mouth, his eyes widened before he shoved a bugger one in. Before I knew it he was scarfing it down and I was chuckling as I ate some of mine.

"This is great!" he srapyed crumbs all over the table

"The pork cutlet bowl is good, isn't it?" Victor smiled as the door opened and Mari walked in

"You have another visitor, Yuri?" she asked, both of them turning around and I chuckled.

"His name is also Yuri," I said "you get used to it."

"What? That's confusing." Mari pouted "okay, you're Yurio!"

"What?" Yuri snapped irritable and I smiled into my bowl, this boy could pick a fight in an empty room.

"Upstairs in the-" Yuri started

"The storage room! I have to clean it up!" and with that my eldest sibling disappeared up the stairs, only to return to make Yuri come help her.

"Good for you, Yurio!" Victor grinned

"Shut up, that's not my name!" he snapped and Victor laughed

I smiled at them "hmm, I much prefer Yurio." I grinned, making Victor laugh harder and Yuri give me a look - shot him back the most innocent smile I could muster.

"I should head to bed!" Victor yawned, getting up. I saw Yuri's cheeks redden as he left the room, leaving the two of us alone.

"So, you like it?" I asked, nodding at the bowl.

"Yeah it's great," he mumbled "did you make it?"

"Yeah." I shrugged, picking up my chopsticks again, he looked at them in my hand then down at his fork "you wanna try use them?" I smiled, tilting my head.

"Why didn't you give them to me in the first place?" he pouted as I got up to get a disposable pair from the kitchen drawer, sitting back down opposite him.

"Victor got more rice on the floor than in his mouth the other day." I shrugged, handing them to him. He looked down at them in confusion as they were still joined at the top "you snap them apart." I giggled and he did so before taking them into one hand and making me laugh harder.

"What?" he said angrily

"Here." I rolled my eyes, taking his hand gently, I saw his cheeks go totally red as I placed them correct in his hand "now try." He sighed and scooped some up, trying very hard to keep it up before shoving mist of it in "I did it!" he smiled slightly and my eyes widened. His smile was actually nice, it lit up his face.

"You should do that more often." I chuckled

"Do what?" hr raised an eyebrow

"Smile, it suits you." he opened his mouth to probably shoot something rude back when Victor opened the door and he was cut off.

"Where's Yuri?" he frowned

"If he's not here he's either gone to Minako's or the Ice Castle," I replied, making the man frown "he's always been that way," I shrugged "might not seem like it but he hates to lose."

Victor hummed slightly before leaving, I stifled a yawn as he did "I should head to bed, night, Yurio"

"Don't call me that." he pouted and I smiled as I stood

"Why? It's cute." I laughed, his face went red "see you tomorrow."

x

  
The line almost rang out as I pressed my phone into my ear. I'd been watching Victor train my brother and Yuri all week, the way they were so passionate and had a desperate need to win reignited something in me - a want to skate. I hadn't been on the ice properly in two years, I mean - the occasional practice with Yuri sure but never actually like I would like. I almost hung up but eventually Yu's voice crackled through the phone.

"Hello, Ice Castle; how can I help?" she realed off

"Hey, Yu-chan.. it's Aimi..." I chewed the inside of my cheek

"Aimi-chan!" she said happily "what can I do for you?"

"Before the Olympics.. do you remember how you would leave the rink open for me over night?" I said gently, I jumped as she gasped excitedly down the phone.

"Are you going to skate again?!" she squealed

"I just want to see if I can... I'm sick of being scared.."

"I'll leave it open when I leave in about 10; just remember to lock up when you leave." she said

"Thank you so much, Yu, this means a lot."

"No problem, I'm happy to see you skating again!"

"Listen, can you not tell Yuri about this?" I asked, looking over my shoulder out of anxiety to check I was 100% alone.

"It'll be our secret!" she giggled before the line went dead. I turned and looked at my skates sitting in the corner of my room with some reproach. Don't be a pussy, Aimi. I sighed and went to grab my bag from my wardrobe, then I threw it open my eyes fell on what used to be my favourite skating dress. It was very simple but made of s shimmery silver silk and the back was open. My fingers gripped the soft material and I felt tears prick in my eyes, I ripped it from the closet - fuck it. I shed my clothes and pulled it on before I could change my mind. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and let off a small whimper. I turned away, pulling a jacket on quickly and also some sweats. It was nearing midnight now, everyone had gone to bed at least an hour ago as I snuck down the stairs, slipping out the front door. There was snow swirling from the sky and I shivered involuntarily as I walked, my skates clacking together in a familiar sort of way in my bag.   
As I reached the rink the lights were still on but the place was deserted. I sighed as I headed for the rink, sitting down at the side and pulling off my jacket and sweats, taking my skates from my bag and shoving my feet in them, trying not to over think what I was doing. My ankle could barely manage me standing on one foot for too long, and I was about to try and do a million jumps. I sighed as I skated on to the ice, plugging my phone in to play the music. Daphis et Chloe Suite No. 2 blasted out the speakers and I sighed. Come on, Aimi. I moved to the middle of the rink. And it just started skating.   
My performance from the Olympics. It went well, until I tried to move into my first jump, my ankle gave out and I crashed on to the cold ice in a pile of limbs. As I stared up at the unforgiving roof of the rink I felt myself crumble, bringing my hands up to y eyes and sobbing into my palms. I should never of tried this.

"Crying's not gonna solve anything." came a sudden thick Russian accent and I jumped, sitting up to see Yuri standing staring at me from the side of the ice.

"W-what are you doing here?" I sniffed as he jumped over the barrier, landing gracefully in a pair of sneakers.

"I saw you sneak out," he shrugged, then cocked his head at me "are you alright?" he asked as he walked over.

"I..I..." I managed before bursting into a fresh load of tears, snuffling lamely into my hands.

"Hey." he snapped, crouching down next to me "stop crying."

"I'm sorry." I sniffed, my eyes widening as he sat down on the ice next to me, holding out a paper tissue "thank you." I took it

"You look like a mess, your tears smudged your make-up." he shrugged and I chuckled weakly as I rubbed at my eyes, black mascara coming off all over it.

"Thanks, Yurio." I smiled "you really know how to flatter a girl."

"What are you even doing here?" he frowned

"I.. wanted to skate.." I said sheepishly, his brows knitted further.

"But Katsudon said you hurt yourself, I thought you can't skate anymore?" he said and I sniffed

"That's true.. I was just being stupid." I sighed, feeling totally embarrassed at even doing this now. He sighed and stood up, holding a hand out to me and I smiled as I took it, he gave me a sharp tug to my feet. Where I stood in my skates I could look directly into his eyes, he was only a few inches taller than me anyway.

"Come on." he sighed, walking gracefully on the ice towards the exit "let's break into the cafe."  
I laughed, gliding after him "of course, what else would we do?"  
He shrugged "my grandfather always said if someone is upset to get something warm inside them; he usually meant Pirozhok but I guess hot chocolate works the same..."

"Piro-whatok?" I frowned

He sighed in annoyance "Pirozhok, they're fried Russian buns."

"Are they good?" I asked 

"Very." Yuri sighed as he stepped off the ice, I smiled at the boy "what?"

"Thank you..." I said quietly, reaching down to take off my skates. He muttered something incoherent but sounded angry and sarcastic so I decided not to ask him to repeat it. I pushed my skates back into my bag, looking at the jacket I'd brought - it was the one with Japan written on the back and I shoved it in angrily too. I'd just be cold.   
I walked silently behind Yuri as we walked into the "Puck Cafe" it was just a crappy little cluster of chairs with a fridge and a coffee machine, my eyes widened as Yuri gracefully jumped over the counter "what? Scared?" he raised his eyebrows.

"No, I just know the owners." I chuckled, jumping over the counter after him "and I can work the hot chocolate machine."

"Whatever." was his intelligent response as I pushed a few buttons on the machine, in poured out two cups of watery hot chocolate - I handed one to him and he took it from me in long fingers. I sighed as I flopped down in one of the chairs, my head throbbing.

"So, what actually happened?" Yuri asked, sitting down opposite me.

"Hmm?" I hummed in confusion

"Your injury..?"

"You don't know?" I raised an eyebrow 

"No." he shrugged

"That's refreshing..." I chuckled cynically "I broke my ankle."

"That's all?" he frowned

"I broke my ankle by twisting it backward, live at the 2014 Winter Olympics." 

"Oh."

"You can watch the video online." I shrugged "I bled all over the ice and had to be taken away in an ambulance live in front of million of viewers."

"Shit." he said, his eyes wide.

"My ankle's totally fucked now," I shrugged 

"Is there nothing you can do? Surgeries or anything?" he asked, sipping his drink.

"Not sure, I'm not even sure I want to know... I went off skating..."

"Then why did you come today?" he frowned

"I don't know.." I sighed, shivering slightly now that I sat still in my dress "seeing you and Yuri skate, you have this raw want to be the best," I brought my eyes to him "I felt useless... I want to skate again," I sighed "but I can't."

"I'm sorry." he said quietly and I shrugged, another shiver running up my spine.

"It's not your fault." I mumbled

"Are you cold?" he frowned

"A little." I shrugged 

"And I'm guessing I shouldn't ask about the jacket you angrily shoved into your bag?"

"Maybe not." 

He sighed heavily, I looked up when I heard an unzip and saw him taking off the Russia hoodie he practically lived it, my entire face exploding with heat as he handed it to me "take it, for god's sake." he said and I laughed, taking it from his hand.

"Yet another kind gesture ruined by you opening your mouth." I smiled as I pulled it over my shoulders. It was still warm and smelled faintly of spearmint and vanilla.  
  
"Oh shut up." he sighed "can we go back now, it's late and Victor wants us to run at 7am."

"Sure." I smiled, jumping off my chair and we headed for the door "and Yuri?"

"Yes?" he turned to me and I reached out, squeezing his hand in mine for a moment and watching his face go pink

"Thank you."

"I-it's nothing!" he snatched his hand back, marching for the exit "come on!" I giggled as I jogged after him. What a dork.


	5. On Love

I ignored Yurio staring at me reproachfully is I stood in my skates at the corner of the ice rink. I figured by now he'd just Googled my fall to be honest - he was being annoying about my skating when he now knew my ankle was bad.

"Take a picture," I sighed, he jumped and I shot him a look "it lasts longer."

"Are you sure you should be skating?" he asked with a frown

"If I don't do jumps I'll be fine." I muttered as Victor skated on to the ice, he was about to show the boys their choreography and wanted my impartial opinion on it. He smiled and I clicked for the music to start, he was showing us Yurio's first. Who just hurmphed at my dismissal and turned to watch Victor skate his routine. "On Love: Agape." I smiled, being able to see Victor skate up close was amazing - Yurio's routine looked hard but was beautiful, graceful and slow movements to a gorgeous song.

"Kind of like that? What do you think?" Voctor beamed at us

"Yeah, I think I got it." Yurio shrugged

"Aimi?" he smiled excitedly to me; I'd let slip that I'd choreographed my routine that got me into the Olympics myself and now he wanted my opinion on a lot of things. Honestly, I think he just wanted to cheer me up - like he could tell I was pissed off about not being able to skate but he wanted to bring it back into my life in other ways. I think he's a real life angel to be honest.

"Beautiful." I breathed "you really captured the theme! and the movements are so graceful! I think Yurio's going to look amazing skating that." 

He grinned as if that was exactly what he wanted to hear, I could feel the boy looking at me and I turned, his eyes went wide as I met his gaze, his cheeks reddening as he looked away. I felt my heart rate quicken and I looked back to Victor so fast I probably gave myself whiplash. _Shit_ , he was so cute. Victor was smirking and I dropped my gaze to the floor, my face exploding with heat.

"Alright, Yuri next." Victor was still smiling as I clicked on the music for my brother's routine. Which seeing Victor skate made me blush. the man was hot, what could I say. Though I wondered how my awkward brother was going to pull it off. The routine was fast passed with a lot of jumps, high kicks and spins.

"How was that?" Victor panted when he was done, brushing silvery hairs from his face.

"it was very... "eros"." my brother said, I chuckled, he definitely wasn't. This might be a challenge for him, but I'm sure he could manage it.

"Aimi?" Vicot smiled

"Incredible, as Yuri said, very Eros - totally sexy." I laughed, Victor beamed at the compliment as he started discussing the logistics of the routine with Yuri.

"Isn't it weird to call an old man sexy?" Yurio hiffed and I rolled my eyes

"Not when he is." I teased and he clicked his tongue in response "though I can't see my brother managing the same theme, he can lack confidence sometimes..."

I frowned as Victor stepped close to Yuri - caging his chin as if he was going to kiss him. My frown changed to a smile when I saw the back of Yuri's neck go red. I knew he'd always admired Victor, honestly I didn't want to know what he did with those posters. I'd never asked Yuri about his sexuality before... I mean he'd never brought a girl home so I just assumed he wasn't interested in any gender.... but seeing the flustered state he was in right now.... I looked to Victor who had a small smile on his face as he looked at him, I cocked my head. This is interesting. They're adorable moment and my over analysing was cut short by Yurio barking at Victor about being trained first and I sighed. What a cockblock.

I got to stand with Victor however as he trained Yurio. I think I would marry Victor right now if I wasn't convinced I now wanted my brother to do so. He was ensuring that skating was brought into my life; was he that much of a genius he could read that just off the way I acted? Yurio skated beautifully, but like Victor was saying - lacked the same sort of love that Victor had managed to skate with. I moved on my skates slightly and my ankle twinged more painfully than normal.

"Ah!" I let off an involuntary noise of pain as my knees almost gave way.

"Aimi!" Victor grabbed my waist quickly, my hand gripped his shoulder and I winced.

"Shit, that hurt!" I laughed awkwardly, my ankle still throbbing "I think I've been on my feet too long."Victor was practically holding my up at this point.

"We were about to call it a day anyway." he said "come on, lets go back to the hot springs, it'll help." he smiled gently, I nodded, my eyes stinging at the pain. It had never been this bad before "here." Victor said

"W-wait!" I said but it was too late as he scooped me off the ice all bridal style, I clung to his neck. _How tall was he_?! That was a long way down. He chuckled as my nails dug into his shoulder as he skated to the side of the rink where Yuri emerged from the changing room and looked very worried.

"Daijōbu?!" ( _are you alright?_ sorry if it's horribly wrong) he said as Victor put me down gently in one of the chairs.

"Genki desu!" (I'm fine!") I said back as I unlaced my skates, the pain subsiding a little and I switched to English to Yurio and Victor understood "it was just a twinge a little worse than usual - its gone now!"

"Are you sure?" Victor asked, crouching down to unlace my skates for me. Jesus, he was an actual angel.

"I'm fine Victor!" I laughed "don't worry about me."

x

"I'm so sorry, Yuri." I laughed as I handed Victor and Yurio bowls of Katsudon before handing him the bowl of super healthy bean sprouts and noodles. He sighed as he picked up some chopsticks. I sat down beside Victor at the table, Yurio and Yuri looked absolutely exhausted and drained on the other side of the table as Victor started cramming pork cutlet into his mouth. He'd at least got the hang of using chopsticks at this point.

"How's your ankle?" he asked

"It's fine now after using the bath, thank you!" I smiled, looking at my still bare feet.

"Woah, the scar is massive!" his eyes widened

"Yeah," I shrugged, then laughed "I should tell people I was bitten by a shark instead."

Victor burst out laughing and I smiled at him "I know this cream that helps reduce the look of scars."

"Really?" I asked "did it work?"

"Yeah! I'll give it to you later." he shrugged

"You're a genuine angel, Victor Nikiforov." I laughed, brushing my hair out my eyes, my long hair falling out of it's usual ponytail at this point so I just tugged it out, letting it fall around my shoulders.

"Your hair is so long." Victor's eyes sparkled as he ran a hand into his silver hair.

"It's about the same legnth as yours was." I shrugged, he returned it though it seemed slightly wistful and sad "but I never know how to deal with it but I don't have the heart to cut it."

"Oh, let me braid it!" Victor beamed and my eyes widened

"S-sure!" I giggled as he ran from the room.

"What is he? A 9 year old girl." Yurio sighed

"He's just being kind." I shot back

"Bit too kind if you ask me." Yurio muttered but I didn't have time to question it before Victor was back, hair brush in hand and sitting behind me crosslegged. He pulled the brush very gently though my hair. My hair was a simple dark brown like Yuri's but it was pretty thick with a wave to it. I hummed as Victor brushed my hair, closing my eyes as I nearly fell asleep.

"Nothing quite like it, huh?" Victor said from behind me "getting your hair brushed." I hummed in agreedment and almost protested when he stopped brushing until he started pulling my hair every which way, he was extremely gentle the entire time though and I nearly fell asleep a second time.

"Done!" he beamed, snapping me fully concious. I brought my hands to my head to gently feel. I felt a braid down one side of my head as the rest was pulled into a high pony tail. I grinned as I bounced up, looking at myself in the microwave glass.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" I said exitedly "you have to teach me how to do that!"

"Okay." he laughed "come here!"

x

I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling of my room. Sleep, god dammit. I sat up after a few minutes of no more sleep, my hair was falling from the braid now and I sighed as I brushed it from my eyes. The thought of hot tea seeming very appealing as I pushed back my futton and pushed my feet into fuzzy slippers. I flicked on my beside the table and squinted into the sudden light as I slid from my room and padded down the stairs, frowning as I saw the light in the kitchen was on. As I pushed open the door I saw Victor searching in one of our cupbards and smiled.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, he let of a screech and jumped round, making me burst into a fit of laughs.

"Jesus, you scared me!" he hissed

"You probably just scared half the neighbourhood with that scream," I grinned "gonna have the police knocking down my door."

He smiled softly "I was gonna make tea..." 

"With a spatula?" I nodded to the utensil in his hand he'd raised as I weapon when I shocked him, he chuckled and put it down. I moved past him and just did it for him, since we were down for the same reason as he made himself comfortable sitting on the counter. I handed him atea cup and he took it with a thank you in Russian. I was learning a few words now, given he went back for forth from speaking English to the odd Russian word.

"Can't sleep?" he asked

"No." I shrugged, looking at him over the brim of my mug "can I ask you something?"

He cocked his head curiously "of course."

"Why are you being so kind to me?"

He frowned "what do you mean?" obviously bemused by the question.

"You're trying so hard to include me, my opinion's not going to change anything..." I muttered sheepishly

He hummed, obviously thinking about it "I do admire you, as a skater." he shrugged "your opinion is valid to me." he went on "but I see the way you watch those two skate, like your a grandpa wanting to relive his glory days. But you're only 17. I couldn't image my skating dream being cut short at 15." he shook his head "I want to be able for you to skate in other ways."

"You're way too kind for your own good." I smiled into my cup.

"It's one of my many sparkling personality traits." he grinned at me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was inspired by that beautiful picture in the credits where Victor is brushing Yuri's hair it gives me heart cramps.


	6. Dasvidanyia

I showed up to everyone of their training's during the week, at Victor's request. It was amazing to see them develop their routines. I even got to pitch in my opinion every now and then and Yurio was putting up less of a fight every time Victor took what I said into consideration. I'm not sure if I could call Yurio a friend at this point but I think I was wearing him down. We'd almost laughed out asses off when we tried to see who could get their leg up higher. I lost. Boy was bendy as hell. I timed his running and did stretches with him. I'd like to say we were almost friends. Victor kept coming up with weirder and weirder training's. Which is how I ended up at the side of a waterfall in the middle of Autumn.

"I'm going to kill him." Yurio shivered and I gave them a sympathetic look.

"I have a surprise for you when you get out." I smiled, he looked over at me - his teeth chattering.

"You d-d-do?"

"Mhmm." I grinned "Pirozhok!" hoping to god I got the pronunciation right, his eyes widened as "you seem kinda mad all the time, I thought it might make you smile." I said, digging around in my bag "I googled the recipe so if you don't like them throw them out but..." I pulled out the pastries I'd made and he looked at me in shock.

"Why would you do that for me?" he whispered

"We're friends, aren't we?" I smiled, my hands shaking. Oh god he hated it.

"I.. I don't..." he said, the water still crashing on his shoulders, he tuned out staring slightly to the right of my head.

"Yurio?" I frowned, he didn't reply, I reached out and touched his hand "Yuri?" he suddenly snapped back, his eyes wide and he looked almost vulnerable "I think you should call it a day; you look frozen."

"A-ah, yes." he said, his green eyes wide as he followed me out the water. I handed him a soft white towel and he rubbed his head in silence. He sniffed suddenly and then sneezed, I smiled gently - pulling the fabric tissue I kept in my bag out and handing it to him.

"Th-thanks." his teeth still chattering and he rubbed his ace as he let off another sneeze.

"Here." I said, holding out one of the pastries to him - they were still warm from where I'd wrapped them in foil "I mean if you don't like them it's okay..." I blushed

He took it from my hand and took a bite, his eyes went wide "they're... not terrible.." he said

"Really?" I beamed "it took me a couple tries..."

"Aimi?" Yurio said and I brought my eyes to his, his cheeks were red but he kept my eye contact "thank you..."

"It's nothing!" I blushed "we should get back.."

"Urgh.." he rubbed his nose, with my tissue then looked at me.

"Keep it." I smiled

x

"So, are you guys getting decked out in costumes for tomorrow?" I asked as we ate dinner the next day.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Yurio frowned "I didn't bring anything."

"I could always lend you something!" I grinned cheekily

"What!" he snapped

"I was joking, Yuri." I giggled "but do you think you could get something? I think there's a skate store in the next town."

"Don't worry about that!" Victor said, pointing at the box in the corner I hadn't thought to question "I've had every costume I ever worn shipped in from Russia."

"Really?" I beamed "can I look?"

"Knock yourself out." Victor smiled and I bounded to my feet, shortly followed who my brother who was probably living his dream right now. Yuri and Yurio spent a while digging through the boxes trying to pick something to wear. I frowned when I spotted a length of sparkly light pink. I'd watched every one of his performances and I don't remember that.

"Hey, Victor - what's that one?" I asked as the boys dug through the box.

"Oh, that one's kinda silly." he laughed as I picked up a skating dress by the straps.

"I don't judge." I joked

He laughed "I was up for pair skating when I was very young but my partner pulled out at the last minute - she never picked up her costume and it was so beautiful I never threw it out." he cocked his head "it looks like it would fit you... do you want it?"

"I couldn't..." I said but it was so beautiful I kinda did

"Please take it." Victor smiled "I don't have a use for it."

"If you really don't need it..." I said slowly "do you mind if I try it on?"

He shook his head and I took it in my hands happily, slipping from the room while the others were distracted and into the bathroom. I pulled off my clothes and zipped the dress down. I don't even know why I was trying it on when I couldn't skate but I pushed that to the corner of my mild as I pushed my arms through the straps, holding my breath and praying it zipped up. I pulled the zip up to my arm pit easily and looked in the mirror warily. It couldn't of been more of a perfect fit, the shirt sitting prettily at the top of my thighs. It was a halter neck style with straps all of the back, which was open. I smiled, it went well with my skin tone. I stepped back out and when I opened the door the three of them turned.

"Oh wow! Amazing!" Victor smiled "that looks beautiful on you!"

"Thanks, it fits really well!" I laughed "you don't mind? It's never going to see the ice..."

"Not at all." Victor smiled "doesn't she look beautiful?" Victor turned to the other two.

"You look lovely, Aimi!" Yuri smiled

"Yurio?" Victor smirked, I turned to the blonde boy - who was looking at me - his cheeks red. I watched as he swallowed hard.

"Y-yeah.." he muttered

"Thank you." I smiled, looking away. God, stop it Aimi. Do not get a crush on the little Russian boy who needs to chill "have you picked your costume?" I asked my brother to pull the attention off me as I blushed horribly.

x

"I really do not want to be here." I sighed as I pulled my hood further forward to block out my face. I hated being in the skating spot light now a days but it's not like I could miss the god damn Hot Springs on Ice.

"Cheer up, Aimi-chan!" Yu smiled as we went to go tell Yurio it was time for him to skate.

"Yeah." I smiled vaguely as we walked in.

"Yurio-kun!" Yu beamed "time for you to skate."

"Right." he said and zipped down his jacket, my eyes widened as I saw the costume he picked. It was one famous from Victor's days as a junior skater, it was one of my favourites. Most of the top was mesh and it went well with Yuri's almost porcelain skin.

"That was a good choice!" Yu nodded to the costume. My mouth gone dry on the other hand. He looked really nice. Shit.

"Thank you." he nodded

"You look really good in it!" I blurted, my face going increasingly red "g-good luck!"

"O-okay." he managed

"Oh you have to go!" I said, grabbing his arm and giving him a pus to the door "break a leg." he gave me a horrified look "oh come on, that one was funny!" He smiled ever so slightly as he turned and left for the rink, leaving me blushing to myself. I followed a moment later, finding a good place at the side of the rink to be able to watch him. I couldn't put into words how beautiful his skating was, he nailed every move with flourish and I found myself leaking tears by the end.

I wanted to skate.

I was sobbing when he finished his routine. I wanted to be able to move people with a performance like that. I felt ;like shit with jealousy as he bowed to the audience. His eyes met mine and I watched them widen as I rubbed at my eyes. Stop crying you idiot. As he stepped off he walked to me.

"Wh-why are you crying?" he asked frantically

"I want to skate." I hiccuped, bringing my hands to my eyes.

"I.." he said, I looked at him. I could practically see his brain frantically ticking and trying to find something to say, I just jumped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. He stiffened, letting off a noise of surprise before sighing and bringing arms up to my shoulders and hugging back.

"Crying won't solve anything." he said softly, quoting himself from a few weeks prior. I smiled, burying my face in is shoulder. I pulled away after a moment,, Yuri holding the tissue I'd given to him out to me and I let off a water laugh as I took t from him. I dabbed at my eyes and then opened my mouth to thank him when Victor appeared.

"That's Yuri about to skate!" he beamed to the two of us, totally oblivious.

"Right." I smiled shakily and followed him to the side of the rink.

I couldn't take my eyes away from my brother as he skated. It was like a totally different person. No one, including myself could take my eyes off him. So much so that I didn't notice when Yurio slipped away. As he finished his routine the entire place erupted into applause and I cheered loudly with them all, Yurio had made me feel desperate to skate. Yuri had filled me with determination. I launched into hugging my brother as he stepped off the ice and then let Victor talk to him.

"Not bad, right Yuri - oh." I turned round to see he wasn't beside me anymore "Yuri?" I looked around to see he was totally gone and I frowned, walking away from my brother and Victor and just managed to see him walk out the front door.

"Yuri!" I called but he didn't hear me or just ignored me. I sighed as I shoved my way through a crowd of photographers and ran out after him, he was dragging his suit case behind him as he left.

"Yuri, wait!" I called and he stopped, not turning around "you're leaving without hearing the results?"

"I already know the results." he deadpanned "I'm going to keep going under Yakov... later.. ."

"Right." I said, my heart sinking.

"Don't get me wrong!" he snapped, turning around "I'm the one who'll win ad the Grand Prix Final." I smiled and nodded "and Aimi."

"Yes?"

"Don't give up on skating." he said, then smiled slightly "Dasvidaniya."

I returned the small smile he turned and moved to leave and I looked down at the tissue in my hand "Yuri!" i jogged over and he turned, I took a leap of faith, pushing on to my toes I pecked his cheek and pushed the tissue into his hand.

"Sayonara." I whispered, before smiling at his pink cheeks and turning back to the Ice Castle.


	7. Agape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YO YES I KNOW WTAF THIS IS SO SHORT, IT'S JUST TO BREAK IT UP AS WE'RE GOING TO DO A BIGGER TIME JUMP FOR THE NEXT ONE SORRY SORRY

I sighed as I stared at the screen of my laptop, the kitchen around me pitch black and the only sound being the clock ticking quietly in the corner. My eyes flickered to read it had just left 3 am. Heaving another sigh I turned back to read the article I was reading. 

"Injured Athlete able to run in Olympics again thanks to surgery on leg."

This had been what I'd been doing in the days since Yuri went back to Russia, digging up surgeries and medicines and other ways I could maybe skate again. At the moment I was on the most promising lead, a Doctor in Tokyo who had surgery put metal splints into the leg of a Jamaican Sprinter in the Olympics who could now run again. I'd even exchanged some emails with him. Something stopped me when I was about to book myself into the appointment. Fear. As always.  
I almost shrieked as the lights suddenly flicked on until a hand went over my mouth.

"Shh!" came Victor's voice, suddenly in my ear and I relaxed.

"You scared me half to death!" I hissed, he laughed as he sat down beside me a the table.

"Why are you up?" he smiled

"No reason." I sighed, lowering the lid of my laptop slightly. He caught on to y suspicious behaviour and lifted it back up, squinting at the screen a smile broke on to his face.

"You're gonna get surgery!" he beamed

"I... I don't know yet." I sighed, brushing my hair off my face "the thought of going back to competitive skating scares the living day light out of me.. but I just.. I want to so much."

"Have you told your family?" he said sternly, nodding at the screen

"Everyone except Yuri..." I sighed, shaking my head "I don't want to get his hopes up."

"You two seem very close." he mused

"He's my hero." I smiled, looking at Victor "be nice to him."

"Always." Victor smiled 

"Yuri was already in competitive skating by the time I was old enough to enter the Junior Division, I wanted to be like him so much." I laughed "I still do."

"I'm supporting you," victor smiled "whatever decision you make."

I felt my eyes well with tears and I sniffed "thank you." I managed

"Oh my god, I know!" Victor squealed, I shushed him but he only lowered his voice lightly "I'll choreograph your piece for when you do go back!" 

"Y-you will?" I stumbled "but I haven't even decided if I'm gonna go for it?"

"Even if you don't then you;ll have a piece just for you." he smiled "if you ever change your mind."

"Thank you." I whispered

"I can even train you once you come back!" he beamed "I'm already Yuri's couch, what's one more Katsuki, hey?"

"That's a wonderful offer." I smiled "but you're Yuri's, not mine." I saw Victor's cheeks colour slightly and I smirked "besides, Celestino will be so thrilled... and I can be rink makes with Phichit again."

"Of course." Victor smiled "at least let me teach you the routine?"

"Of course." I repeated "um, Victor - could I ask a favour?"

"Anytime." he nodded

"Teach me to skate Agape."


	8. Born To Make History

"Aimi!" came Yuri's shout up the stairs

"What?" I snapped back, looking up from my book in reproach at the break of my quiet atmosphere.

"Something just came in the mail for you." he shouted and I sighed, closing my book. I was now a little confused, I never got any mail. I padded down the stairs and into the living room where Yuri was sitting with Victor. He held out the package to me and I frowned, it was a relatively small, bubble wrapped envelope that was kinda squishy.

"What the fuck?" I frowned

"Aimi." Yuri snapped wetherly at my swearing

"What even is it?" I turned it over, Victor stood and looked over my shoulder.

"Whatever it is it came from Moscow." he said in confusion, pointing at the stamp, then smirked and walked back to his chair.

"Who would be sending me things from Rus-" I stopped mid sentence and looked at the envelope. Yuri. My lips twitched upwards into a smile as a blush spread across my cheeks as I read his name printed by the return address.

"Open it then." Victor chuckled. I knew that smug ass man knew everything I felt for Yuri, whatever it was. He probably knew better than me to be honest. My fingers shaking a little I ripped into the package, I frowned as a white piece of material fell into my hand with a post it note taped to it, I ripped off the note to read it.

_Helped my Grandad when his ankle wasn't doing to well. Thought you could use it. -Yuri_

I was grinning as I pushed the note into my back pocket I knew what he had sent me. An ankle brace.

"What is it?" Yuri asked as I flopped down next to Victor, shoving my foot into it and grabbing the straps and wrapping them tightly.

"It's an ankle brace." I looked at Victor while addressing Yuri. With this, it meant I could probably skate until my surgery. Which I'd decided to get. In a weeks time I was going to be driven to Tokyo by Mari and checked into hospital. We'd told Yuri it was a routine surgery to check my ankle healed correctly, rather than the fact I was having a bone replaced by a metal splint, hopefully making it stronger and I'd be able to skate competitively again.  
Victor smiled, nodding slightly. He'd promised me if I found a way to skate he'd teach me Agape after hours at the Ice Castle, his nod was an agreement we'd at least try tonight. I honestly felt bad by telling Yuri none of this, I just wanted to make sure everything went okay before he knew. I was still to call Celestino and ask him to be my coach again as well. I stood up and jumped a couple times, my ankle didn't twinge and I grinned as I stood on one foot, it still held up.

"Oh my god, this is awesome!" I laughed. It was definitely time to call Celestino, and also maybe Yuri "Victor, do you have Yurio's number? I'd like to thank him."

"Sure." he nodded, writing it down on a piece of paper and handing it to me.

"Excuse me." I smiled, grabbing my phone off the counter and running up to my room. I unlocked it and stared at Celestino's number in my phone book. When I crashed my quadruple axel at the Olympics it had reflected badly on my coach. I'd not talked to him since he came saw me in the hospital, when my nurse said it was a possibility I may never skate again. I sighed and hit call, gnawing at my lip as it rang.

"Ciao ciao!" came his deep voice and I felt a wave of nostalgia.

"Celestino? Uh, it's Aimi..."

"Aimi!" he bellowed happily "how nice to hear from you, what can I do for you?"

"This is kinda sudden but, uh, I think I might be making a comeback." there was silence on the line "Celestino?"

"Oh my god!" he boomed with laughter "that's incredible, is your ankle up for it? When's your flight to Detroit?!"

"Slow down!" I laughed "I'm not entering this year, it'll be next year by the time I'm in Detriot. I'm in to have a surgery next week, it should make my ankle strong enough to land jumps now."

"What are you announcing your comeback with?" he asked

"Victor has agreed to teach me a routine, also he's promised to choreograph my free skate for next season, though I still have to pick music."

"That's great, Aimi - what made you change your mind? Last time I saw you you swore off skating for the rest of your life."

I smiled as Yuri popped into my head "someone made me change my mind."

"Oh ho ho, boyfriend?" he laughed 

"N-no!" I blushed, he just laughed.

"Phichit will be so happy to have a t least one of the Katsuki's as a rink mate again." he sighed in content

"Don't tell him until it's been announced, no doubt he'll post it on Instagram if he knows."

"My lips are sealed!" Celestino laughed "it was so nice to hear from you, I look forward to coaching you again."

"See you soon." I smiled before hanging up. That went well, a lot better than I thought it might. I smiled as I flopped back on my bed, I looked to the piece of paper with the number on it and sighed, punching it into my phone. My stomach churned at the idea of talking to Yuri, in both excitement and nauseated nerves. He picked up on the 4th ring.

"Алло?" his voice crackled through my phone and I found myself smiling.

"Uh, hello." I managed "Yuri it's Aimi, I hope you don't mind that I phoned... Victor gave me your number.."

"O-oh, hey." he switched to English 

"I just got your parcel." I blushed "I wanted to thank you, it's amazing."

"It works okay?" he asked, the line wasn't all that good and I don't want to think how much this was going to charge on my phone bill.

"It's amazing!" I laughed "I can stand on my ankle and it doesn't hurt... it was so nice of you to send it." 

I could tell he was probably about to snap something defensive and rude back but someone barking at him in Russian in the background made him sigh "Sorry, I'm at practice, I should really go."

"Ah crap, sorry I forgot about the time difference."

"It's no problem." he said awkwardly

"Yuurrrii!" came a female voice and I felt a snap of jealousy "с кем ты разговариваешь?" (who are you talking to?)

"ни одна из черт бизнеса, Mila!" he barked back (none of your damn business, Mila!) "I'll talk to you later, Aimi, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I laughed "good luck at practise."

"I'm going to need it." he sighed and I giggled as the line went dead. I found myself feeling kinda giddy after hearing his voice. Opting to text him instead I typed out.

_Should try out for the circus, reckon I could tight rope with my new found ankle stregnth. What do you think? - Aimi x_

Honestly, I forgot I'd even texted until my phone buzzed 6 hours later, I was sitting in the window ledge of my bedroom lost in the book Yuri had ripped my from earlier. I looked over to my phone to see an unknown number. I frowned as I picked it up, reading the next and snorting out a laugh.

_Think you'd look dumb in the outfit. I'd stick to your day job. -Yuri_

I giggled as I hit reply, he must have just got out of training.

_Oh come on, Yurio - you don't think I could rock the frills and spandex?_

I jumped as there was a knock at the door, Victor poking his head in and I smiled at him. "Yuri just went to bed, do you want to head to the rink?" he asked quietly

"Yeah, let me get dressed." I smiled and he nodded, closing the door softly behind him. I sighed as my eyes moved to my skates sitting on the floor, I dragged myself out of my chair and pulled open the drawer where I kept the clothes I liked to train in. Shorts, leggings, long sleeves shity. All in black. I pulled my brown hair off my shoulders and into a bun, scooping my skates off the floor I slid silently out of my room. I saw Victor waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, he turned as I approached and smiled at me.

"Ready?"


	9. Thank Yous

"Are you alright?" Victor said, his voice full of worry after I slapped down onto the ice. I laughed as I pushed on to my hands.

"I'm fine, I just screwed the landing - my ankle had nothing to do with it." I brushed ice off my knees before grabbing his outstretched hand, he yanked me to my feet and I puffed out a sigh.

"We should take a break." Victor smiled, we'd been at the same jump I just couldn't land properly for hours. It was only a couple days until my surgery now, I could tell Victor was flagging from lack of sleep after coaching Yuri during the day and then staying up until 4 am helping me out.

"Have you picked your music yet?" Victor asked as we sat down at the side of the rink.

"I think so." I smiled, he looked at me hopefully "there's a song I really like.. I wanted to skate to it after my last Grand Prix but..." I trailed off

"What's it called?" Victor pushed

"History Maker." I turned to him and he smiled

"I like the sound of that." he beamed happily, leaning back on his palms.

"Here." I said, fishing out my phone and shoving one of the ear buds into his ear, the other into mine as I scrolled into my music. He sat in silence as the song played, he had a look of extreme concentration as it ended "I mean if you don't like it I'll find something else.."

"I love it!" he laughed "I've already thought of where you can jump, this will be amazing!"

I smiled happily "I'm so glad you like it!"

He returned it with a soft smile "you look tired, we should call it a night."

"I guess." I shrugged, leaning forward to lace my skates down.

"Hey, Aimi, can I ask you something?" Victor said, I could hear the smug tone to his voice and I didn't wanna look up but I did.

"Yes?" I frowned

"I couldn't help but notice you seem to be texting more than usual." he said, leaning his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand as he watched me.

"Your point?" I raised an eyebrow as I pulled on my boots.

"You like Yurio, don't you?" he chuckled and my face flared with heat "I think that blush says enough.... ah, young love."

"I..I.." I tried and he chuckled, nudging my arm.

"He seems slightly less sour with you, I think it was meant to be."

"Shut up." I pushed him gently but in a fond way, he chuckled as he stood up, holding a hand out to help me to my feet. I'd take badly not having him around all the time, did he want to be Yuri's couch permanently? Where the hell would I be if he hadn't dropped out of the sky and into our lives.

"Victor?" I said as we walked for the exit, smiling as he opened an umbrella over my head, snow swirling around us. He was a genuine angel.

"Yeah?" he hummed, looking down at me as we walked.

"Thank you." I smiled

"What for?" he frowned

I chuckled quietly "for everything."He smiled, reaching over a ruffling my hair "I wish I could come see Yuri skate in China." I sighed

"About that.." Victor said "the event pays for the skater and up two two coaches to be flown to events.."

"Yes...?" I frowned

"I might have applied for two coached so you can come too." he smiled

"You're serious?!" I squealed and he nodded, then laughed as I launched myself into his arms, he grabbed my waist so I didn't fall over and squeezed.

x

"Oh, quit your worrying, I'll be back for your first GP assignment, I'll be cheering the loudest in my bandages!" I laughed to Yuri "I'm only in the hospital for a few days, then I'm on the first flight to China." Yuri squeezed another hug out of me as I bid him and Victor farewell at the door, Mari was standing behind me swinging her car keys around her fingers. I laughed as Makkachin jumped up and put his paws on my stomach, I kneeled down at rubbed his soft ears.

"Oh I'll miss you eating my food off the counter." I grinned, giggling as he licked my cheek. I looked over as a flash snapped, Victor was smiling at his phone.

"Oh, that's a keeper." I chucked as I gave Makkachin one last stoke before standing up.

"Don't be too hard on my brother, okay?" I said in mock sternness to Victor.

"No promises." he grinned and I laughed as I reached out to hug him. He squeezed tightly, before letting me go and giving me a good luck thumbs up.

"We better go," Mari said "we're gonna be late."

"Dasvidanyia!" I grinned to the two of them

Victor smiled "Sayonara!"

I breathed out a sigh of anxiety as the door closed on the two of them, following Mari towards her car. I threw my bag into the back seat and then slid down into the passenger side, clicking in my seat belt as she took off for the highway for Tokyo. I sighed as I took out my phone, not 100% sure what the time was in Russia. I shook my head and dialled Yuri's number before I could talk myself out of it. I sighed as it rung out and I got Yuri's voice crackling down the phone to me in Russian, probably telling me to leave a message. The sound of his voice still made me relax slightly as the idea of being cut open was making me nauseous. The beep sounded and I sighed.

"Yuri, hey, sorry I don't know the time over there I just called without thinking. Listen, uh, I'm not gonna be replying to your texts for a few days... it's nothing to worry about and I guess you'll see why soon." Stop blabbering, Aimi. "But I, uh, I just wanted to thank you..." my eyes flickered to the brace wrapped tightly around my ankle "for everything." and with that I hung up the phone, leaning back into my chair and trying to keep my breakfast down.

 


	10. Not For Long

**Finally updated! Please don't hate us <3**

"There she is!" Victor grinned as I stepped out my taxi at the airport, ready to go to China for Yuri's first Grand Prix event. I stepped on to my awkwardly large and bandaged leg. I had been given one of those huge braces which meant I could walk without crutches (using the term walk loosely)

"Hey!" I beamed as the tall man pulled me into a bone crunching hug. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I get it, hug him before your own brother? I know where I stand then." Yuri crossed his arms and I let go of Victor to squeeze my brother.

"So how was the surgery?" he asked as Victor grabbed my case from the back of the cab.

"As good as having my foot sliced into can be, I had a hot nurse so it was okay." I smirked and Yuri groaned "I'm so excited to see you skate, I watched all your competitions on TV!"

My brother smiled at me as he helped me up the stairs to the airport. The flight was painfully long in coach, especially with a cast. But I slept most of the way, drooling into Victor's shoulder. My hotel room was pretty nice, it shared a lockable (thank god) door to Victor and Yuri's room. Once settled in we found a nice hot pot place and Victor ordered half the menu.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I chuckled as I slid out the booth, a shrimp hanging out of Victors mouth. I walked to the ladies room and sighed at my reflection, a little washed out as I took my pain killers. Pills I hadn't told Yuri I needed to take as I was making it out it was less of an important surgery as it was until it healed and I could see if I could skate. If I couldn't nothing ventured nothing gained... I sighed before walking back out. I frowned when i saw someone standing my our table, then beamed as I recognised them.

"Phichit!" I smiled and he turned

"Aimi!" he grinned and then proceeded to lift me into a slightly painfully tight hug and I laughed into his neck as he put me down "why are you here? oh, why is your leg in a cast? is your ankle still bad?"

"One question at a time!" I giggled "I'm just here to support Yuri, I just had a routine surgery on my leg, nothing to worry about!"

"Oh." he pouted "I was hoping you were gonna make a comeback."

"Sorry to disappoint, Phichit." I said as I sat down, getting tired from standing on my leg. He flopped down next to me to eat with us and I smiled at thew boy, he brought back so many happy nostalgia of my competitive days. Yuri, Phichit and I were the 3 skaters under Celestino's coaching for about 3 years and they were probably the happiest time of my life.

That night I slept pretty crap on my lumpy mattress, an itch in my bandages driving me nuts all night. Woke up early and had a bath with one leg dangling out and spent a while of more makeup than I normally would as there would be cameras on me today. I sent out a tweet last night to say I was in a cast due to surgeries to make sure my ankle had healed right and not to worry.

I sighed as I walked next to Yuri in the event the next day, my outfit was also pretty cute, cameras and all. I got to chatting with Leo and Guang Hong, two people who were skating against Yuri but were my age and also nice guys. The three of them spent a lot of time fan girling over Victor and Chris and I giggled as they took pictures.

"Hey, Aimi, can we have a picture with you?" Leo asked

"With me?" I laughed "why?"

"You were the only skater who ever landed a Quadruple Axel!" Guang Hong exclaimed "you're still a pretty big deal in the skating world."

I chuckled "I still totally failed trying to land it at the Olympics."

"You still landed one," Phichit smiled, knowing how hard I trained trying to land it "don't be so hard on yourself."

"Well... alright." I smiled and stood next to Leo, who put an arm over my shoulders and grinned at his phone. I watched him post it to Instagram and pushed my hands into my pockets.

"Hey, Aimi!" Victor appeared next to me "skating's about to start, are you getting tired? Let's go sit down!"

"Alright." I nodded and waved bye to the guys and followed him to the rink. We took our seats by the side of the rink. Phichit skated amazingly to Shall We Skate, a song I knew he'd always wanted to skate to and I cheered for him as his piece ended. I jumped as my phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out.

**One New Message: Yurio**

_What's with the cast?_

I smiled, he hadn't texted me since that dumb phone call I made to him. I typed out a responce.

**How did you even know? I had a surgery to see if my ankle was healing right, no worries.**

It wasn't two seconds later he replied.

_I'm watching it on T.V. Looks like it hurt, are you okay?_

I smiled softyly at the screen as Guang Hong skated

**I'm fine, Yurio! I'll see you next event, hopefully.**

_Don't call me that._

I only looked up when the announcer said it was Yuri's turn to skate. Waving briefly as a camera pointed at me when the commentator mentioned I was here in support for me older brother. My eyes went wide as I watched Yuri skate, this was the best I'd ever seen him. He finished with flare and at his personal best, in my humble opinion. I jumped to my feet, hobbling to the gate with Victor. He skated over and I grinned, throwing my arms around his shoulder.

_"Yuri is greeted warmly by younger sister Aimi, an ex-professional skater herself! I'm sure she's proud of her brother after a performance like that!"_

I felt the word ex shoot a shard into my heart and I smirked into my brother's shoulder.

Not for long.

 


	11. Born To Make History

I smiled at yet another picture of Victor and Yuri's kiss on social media while on the flight to Moscow. I turned to the two, Victor currently sleeping like an angel on Yuri's shoulder, who's cheek was resting on the crown of his head. I saw it coming. I think I was the only one who saw it coming but really, how could you not with all the tension between them? I was just hoping the walls in the next hotel were thick.

It was absolutely freezing as we stepped out the airport in Moscow and I shivered, my leg still in it's cast and Victor helped me by letting me hold his arm as we walked to check into the hotel. The snow really not helping as I was clumsy mixed with injured.

"I'm gonna go explore the Hotel." I shouted through the wall to Victor and Yuri

"Okay! I'll text you when we're going for dinner." Yuri's voice came back as I wandered into the hall and for the elevator. As I went down to the lobby I noticed a face I recognised.

"Sala!" I called and the girl spun, then smiled at me. We'd competed together during my one and only year in the Senior Division.

"Aimi." she smiled, jogging over to me - shortly followed by a man "nice to see you, I saw you were supporting Yuri in China, I didn't know if you'd be here too!"

"Yeah, I am - you're competing in the Grad Prix again this year?"

"Just try and stop me!" she giggled, the man behind her cleared his throat "oh, right this is my brother, Mickey."

"Hi." I smiled

"Aimi used to skate with me." Sala explained "speaking off, how's your leg? I noticed it was in a cast on T.V."

"Routine surgery, making sure everything healed as best it could." I said for the millionth time

"Oh, okay. I hope it heals okay!" she smiled

"Thanks!" I grinned

"I should go, we're going out for dinner." she said and I waved goodbye to her. I sighed, seeing the hotel was filled with people I recognised to be skaters but I'd never met before. They all looked at me, they knew who I was and suddenly I was feeling very closed in and my leg itched in my cast. Then a ray of hope walked in the front door and I grinned when I saw Yuri walk in with Yakov and the other skaters under his coaching.

"Yuri!" I smiled and he turned, the tiniest of smiles breaking out on to his face and I limped over to him, I threw an arm around his shoulders "thank god you're here!" I said as I let him go, his face tinted pink as I did "everyone's looking at me like I'm Elvis back from the dead."

He let off a small chuckle "you practically are."

"Hey!" I laughed, punching his arm lightly.

A red haired girl suddenly appeared at his elbow, speaking to him in Russian"oh, hello." she addressed me.

"Hi.." I managed awkwardly

"I'm Mila Babicheva." she smiled, holding a hand out to me.

"Aimi Katsuki." I responded and her eyes widened

"I remember you, you lan-"

"-landed the quadruple axel, yeah that was me." I finished for her with a smile, I'd been getting that a lot lately. Yuri barked something rude sounding to her in Russian and she giggled.

"It was nice to meet you!" she waved before walking over to Yakov.

"Sorry about her." Yuri sighed

"It's no problem." I chuckled "I'm kind of excited though, I've never been to Moscow before."

"You didn't go for Grand Prix's?"

"No, that was in Kazan that year, the rink here was being renovated - even then I didn't go exploring."

"I.. Ill show you around.." he said "i-if you want..."

"Sure!" I beamed

"Yuri!" Yakov called from the elevators

"I should go, the day after tomorrow? After the Rostelecom cup?" he asked, his cheeks still red and I smiled at how cute he was.

"Sure, I'd like that." I nodded and he waved a little awkwardly before going to follow Yakov. I felt my face heat up and I turned away, smiling to myself as my phone chimed to show Yuri had messaged me about dinner.

x

I stood chewing my nails down to the beds during the first day of the Rostelecom Cup. Every skater being better than the last. Quang Hong, Emil and Mickey pulling out everything they had. I continued to chew while Yuri took his place on the ice, until Victor batted my hand away. I looked over at him.

"You're gonna chew off your whole hand." he smiled at me as the music began. I chuckled as I turned to watch my brother skate. His performance was incredible, the speed at which he improved was still shocking me to the day. He finished well and with flare and I gave him my usual congratulations and hug before him and Victor walked over to the interview section for his scores. I sighed as I turned to see Yuri was next. He was receiving talks from his coaches, I watched as they stepped away and I took my chance.

"Are you next, Yurio?" I asked, leaning on the bar net to him and he jumped.

"Yeah." he nodded

I hummed "good luck."

"I don't need it." he said flatly and I chuckled, I smiled at his face. He looked like something had just shook him- more pissed than usual shall we say. So I pushed on to my toes and pecked his cheek, watching his entire face flush. There were screams, probably of pain from his fangirls.

"I'm cheering for you." I muttered near his ear before stepping away. He looked at me before smiling, it wasn't that big of a smile - just bigger than I'd seen him smile before.

"Thank you." he said softly before stepping on to the ice.

The music started and I watched, chewing the inside of my cheek as he skated. I flinched as he fell on his first. jump. It didn't matter, he could still pick it up. His combination was amazing and I grinned as he landed his last jump. He'd come so far since Hot Springs On Ice, it was amazing. He ended his routine and I giggled as I pair of cat ears were thrown and landed perfectly on his head. He looked mortified but oh god did he look cute as he skated for the exit.

"It's a good look for you." I grinned and he shot me a look making me laugh as he headed to get his scores. Yuri and Victor appearing again as JJ made his way on to the ice for his performance. I jumped as my phone started ringing in my pocket and I pulled it out, my eyes widening to see it was a Japan number, specifically a Tokyo area code. I frowned - then gasped.

 SHIT. 

It was my doctor.

"Hello?" I said loudly into the speaker over the Theme of King J.J.

"Hello, Katsuki Aimi?" came the voice of my surgeon "I'm glad I caught you, I was just calling to say that your healing time has passed and you can officially take of your cast."

"I can?" I choked

"Yes, please get back to me with how your ankle is - good luck with your skating. I hope it works out."

"Thank you!" I cried, tears welling in my eyes "thank you so much!" the line went dead and I looked up to Victor both him and Yuri looking at me with some confusion. "that was the doctor. I can take my cast off. I can skate." I was sobbing now and Victor grinned and jumped forward, grabbing me into a bone crushing hug "I can skate." I repeated through tears.

~

That night I stared down at my feet pressed into my skates, I still had the brace around my ankle, just in case. After getting an earful (both Victor and me) about keeping this a secret from Yuri he had agreed to come to a different ice rink in Moscow after closing time. He was currently holding my phone and was about to film me skate Agape. I breathed in and out a few times, brushing down my silver skating dress as I tried to gather myself, nerves were bubbling away in my stomach and I could feel like I was going to throw up. I jumped as Victor suddenly crouched in front of me.

"Don't panic. You'll be beautiful." he smiled "I've choreographed your piece, I can't wait to show you when we get back to the Ice Castle."

"Thank you, Victor." I sniffed "alright, it's now or never." I stood up and stepped on to the ice. I took a few more deep breathed before taking my place. I barely even managed my cue as Victor played the music. The entire routine was a blur, but as I moved into the first jump I squeezed my eyes shut, but I landed - successfully on my ankle and it didn't hurt. I laughed to myself as I moved into the next move and I could hear Victor cheering. I skidded to a halt and I could feel myself crying before I even realised and I collapsed to my knees, bawling my eyes out into my hands.


End file.
